Nothing Without You
by IwishIwasASlytherin
Summary: Girls may come and go in Harry's life...but one girl remains constant...guess who! Please Review..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN MANY THINGS BUT HARRY POTTER ISN'T ONE OF THEM!!!

"Harry, she's getting on my nerves! She won't stop glaring at me!" Hermione said as she walks with her best friends going to their next class. Harry and Cho Chang fell apart just a month ago because of Cho's petty jealousy. "Hermione, I'm not just going to their table and talk to her." Harry said. "Yes, that will be really weird." Ron added. Hermione glared at her two friends. They don't know how guilty Hermione feels about Harry and Cho's break up but apart from that, there's a feeling that she's happy that it's all over between them. Harry deserved someone better and Cho should realize that. "If you're really upset about it, why won't you go and talk to her yourself Hermione?" Ron suggested. Harry nodded in agreement. This is one of those days when Ron actually said something that made sense and it hit her like a gunshot. "Yes, unless you want to keep ranting every time she glares at you, why won't you just put a lid on it." Harry added. Hermione thought about it as they went to their first class of the day, Potions.

Professor Snape is as irritating as ever. He has the same suffocating aura that's been creeping through the students in class. "Today, I'll be assigning you your new partner which will be your permanent partner until you finish your project. Here are the pairs, Parkinson-Potter, Weasley-Nott, Brown-Goyle, Patil-Crabbe, Longbottom-Bulstrode and Finnegan, Thomas-Zabini. Malfoy-Granger, I don't want to hear any complaints or else 50 Points will be deducted from your house." Snape said. Everyone went to sit next to their partner. "Upset over Potty's ex-girlfriend aren't you, mudblood?" Hermione sighed. Seriously, can Malfoy last a day without saying that horrible word? "If you must know Ferret, I'm dreadfully upset of that twit." She can't believe she just said that, and in front of Malfoy too! "Well, well, I thought I'd never see the day that the Gryffindor prude will actually talk about somebody behind their backs." Malfoy said. Hermione, being gravely insulted by his words slumped in her chair. "I am not a prude!" All the chatter inside the room came into a halt. "I'll take 10 points from Gryffindor for lying Ms. Granger." Snape said. Parkinson giggled, even Lavender and Parvarti joined in. "Even your Gryffindor girlfriends agree!" Malfoy smirked. Hermione wanted to slap that smirk out of that ferret's face but she cared for her house too much. "Why are you even prying Malfoy? What are you playing at?" Hermione said as she copied her notes. "I know there's someone else hidden beneath your know-it-all persona. I can see right through you. Tell me Granger, when was the last time you unleashed your true feelings?" This time, Hermione smirked. "Remember third year? I had my boiling point, but believe me; I could do worst than that." Hermione said. Draco Malfoy's face paled. He could still remember the night after she slapped him. He couldn't sleep all night, it stung and he could not sleep as he recalls Granger's anger. "True, that was one. I bet you can never do it again! After all, you're just a filthy mudblood who likes being rescued by Potty and Weasel." Malfoy sniggered. Hermione was truly hurt at that remark. "Just you wait Malfoy, just you wait." She muttered.

"Hermione, are you finished with your History of Magic essay yet?" Ron asked as he scoffed his chicken. "Yes, and you ought to finish yours too. It was assigned two weeks ago and tomorrow's the deadline." Hermione whimpered. She has lost hope in Ron on trying to let him do his homework. "How about yours Harry?" Hermione asked her other best friend. Harry drank his pumpkin juice before replying. "I did it yesterday." Harry said. This made Hermione smile, at least her other best friend is making an effort. Suddenly, Ginny entered. "Hermione, Cho is staring at you. She seems furious." Ginny whispered. Hermione turned around only to find a glaring Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table. "I'm sick of her." Hermione pushed her plate in disgust. Harry looked up and saw what got his friend so upset. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "I'm not, I'm sick of her childish antiques. You know what? I'm getting rid of her freaking jealousy, once and for all." Hermione stood up, with all the anger filling up on her head. The whole table and some of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs saw the scene but were gravely surprised when Hermione walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Marietta, Cho's friend whom Hermione put a nasty hex just a couple of months ago signaled for Cho to turn around. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" Hermione yelled which made all heads turn to her direction. Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. "Excuse me?" Cho replied. "Why do you always have to glare at me? It's not my fault that Harry broke up with you." Hermione said. Cho Chang stood up in utter disbelief. "For your information, it's all because of you." Cho yelled back. Everyone seems to be enjoying this word joust, even Draco Malfoy is listening closely. "If you didn't put that nasty hex on Marietta, I could still put up with you." Cho said. Hermione sneered. "It isn't my fault that your friend is stupid enough to think that I would just let anybody squeal the bloody secret. If you weren't too sulky about Cedric, heck, even crying about Cedric in the presence of your boyfriend, perhaps everything could turn out just great." Hermione yelled. Everyone whispered. Nobody knew how much of an idiot Cho was to Harry. Cho knew that Hermione is right, she shouldn't have done that, but deep in her heart she couldn't let the bushy haired girl win this argument. "Hermione calm down." Harry said behind Hermione. "Shut up Harry! I need to tell her what she missed." Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes but she can't possible cry this moment. "Go on Harry, take your girlfriend away." Cho said, smirking. Hermione is outraged, how she could speak to her in such a manner that would want to slap her. "First of all, I'm not Harry's girlfriend. Second, this is another reason why he couldn't put up with you. You're a jealous twit. A pathetic excuse for a Ravenclaw who's too dumb to figure out that Harry had true feelings for you." Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. She had no idea just why. "You have no idea how annoying it is. Hermione is this... Hermione is that... he never shuts up." Cho said. "Quit being an envious prat. Cho, you have just committed the biggest mistake of your life. You never saw how caring, trustworthy, loyal, brave and noble the real Harry Potter is. All you saw was the guy with beautiful green eyes, the remarkable flyer, and the legend behind him. You wasted everything because you're just too pathetic to get to know the real Harry Potter who has fallen in love with you and you-broke-his-heart-to-the-bloody-pulp. Remember this; you broke the heart of one of the most valuable men in the Magical world as well as in my life. You turned him into a wreck and I'll never forgive you for that. Never do that again or I swear I'll hex your sorry Ravenclaw ass to oblivion!" Hermione wiped her tears and left the Great Hall followed by Harry who felt like he had just fallen into one of his nightmares. Cho was left at the Ravenclaw table, humiliated. Ron was definitely astounded by the scene. Malfoy, on the other hand, felt a little satisfaction, the mudblood actually did it. Fred and George found humor to all this and started cheering which everyone else followed. "That was a really good row." Blaise Zabini said.

"Hermione, wait." Harry caught up with the crying Gryffindor just in time for her to go inside the portrait hole. "Harry, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm too upset for this." Hermione groaned. She said the password 'Gred and Forge' and went inside the Common Room with Harry, tagging along. "Hermione, I just want to say, thank you." Harry smiled at his best friend with a heartfelt gratitude. Hermione sat on the couch. "Harry, did you realize just how embarrassing that was? I blew up on her." Hermione covered her face with a throw pillow. "But you said the right things that I couldn't say for myself." Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry who was sitting on his favorite chair. "At least she would stop glaring at me. Her clique would probably stay out of my way if they don't want a repeat of tonight." Hermione chuckled. Harry sat beside Hermione. "Have I ever told you I'm so lucky to be your friend? I hope when I find someone, she'll realize how important you are. You are one of the first people who actually took time to get to know me and not the kid with the scar. I'm thankful for that." Harry said. Hermione, once again, felt tears in her eyes. "You're making me cry like crazy!" Hermione gave Harry a tight hug. "Promise me you'll always be beside me." Harry said. Hermione raised her right hand. "I Promise! But you also have to promise not to date another selfish, insensitive, insecure, snogging machine ever again or I'll kill you myself." Hermione said as she walks towards the dorm. "Promise." Harry yelled from the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, do you know how many girls would cower at my feet just to hook them up with you?" Hermione said. Harry almost chocked on his butterbeer. Ron almost dropped his glass. "You have no idea just how insane some of them are! I kept on telling them that you're on a steady relationship with Crisselda." Hermione drank her butterbeer. "I WAS on a steady relationship." Harry said with tearful eyes. Harry met a muggle-born witch at Auror training. They dated for eight of months, until one day; they decided to move in with each other. They had a picture perfect relationship of two years. "What happened?" Hermione asked. "Well, I found her one day on a dress shop." Harry started. Ron gave him a quizzical look. "We were supposed to meet there after three hours but after an hour of doing nothing, I decided to check on her." Harry continued. This time, it was Hermione who gave him a look which says, get-on-with-it-already. "Harry, get to the damn point!" Ron blurted out. "Bottom line, I saw her in a fitting room making out with someone else." Harry sighed. Hermione covered her mouth in shock. She could not believe that someone could do this to Harry. It was heartbreaking for him. "How could she do it? I swear, if I ever see her, I'll cut her air support!" Hermione said, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. Harry chuckled on the look on Hermione's face. "Blimey, last time I saw her that angry is when she had a go with Cho Chang!!!" Ron said. Hermione covered her face in utter embarrassment. "Shut up Ron!" Hermione whispered for her red haired best friend to spare her. They continued eating and talked about Hermione's new job as Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and Ron's appointment as staring keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Harry is now Head of the Law Enforcement Department which turned out to be a boring desk job. "Honestly, I'd give anything in the world to have Malfoy's job. At least he gets to see some action; I'm stuck with the paperwork!" Harry said. Harry and Malfoy have been working together as Aurors. Harry, having his notorious reputation was literally pushed by his predecessor, Nymphadora Tonks on the job. Malfoy, on the other hand, is a squad leader of the Aurors.

After having lunch together, they took a walk in Hogsmeade remembering their Hogwarts days. "Let's visit Ginny!" Hermione lead her friends into the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which Ginny is running. "Hi Ginny!" Hermione greeted another of her best friend with a warm hug. "Hello Gin!" Harry hugged the youngest Weasley. Then, it was Ron's turn to give her sister a tight hug. "How's the new Mrs. Longbottom doing?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Neville had a big wedding two months ago. The Honeymoon took one month and the couple has just moved into their lovely home. "Oh, I am having such a blast. Neville is the sweetest guy ever. He makes me feel beautiful every waking hour." Ginny said as if she was day dreaming. "I'm really happy for you!" Hermione said. "You should do it soon Hermione! It's really wonderful!" Ginny said. Hermione paled after hearing it while Ron laughed at the thought of Hermione being a lovesick girl. "Are you even dating someone? When was the last time you ever went out with someone?" Harry asked jokingly. "Funny Harry, but I'd like to keep my love life to myself." Hermione said. Ginny gave Harry a don't-piss-her-off look. "Fine, Ginny I'm so happy for you and It's nice seeing you." Hermione said as she walks out of the store followed closely by Harry and Ron who waved to Ginny. "Hermione, you can be unfair sometimes." Harry said. Hermione turned to her green-eyed best friend. "Why is that?" Hermione crossed her arms as if she's trying to say bring-it-on. "You know everything about my love life but you haven't given me any clue about yours! I doubt that even Ron knows who you're dating." Harry said. He is completely right. "If you really want to know, I haven't seen anybody since Hogwarts, never been asked out on a date. I'm an ugly prude who only cares about her books! Everyone is right about me all along!" Hermione walked away from her two best friends crying and completely embarrassed. Harry is having a hard time to register what Hermione just said. "Let her cool down." Ron said.

That night, Harry is still thinking about what Hermione confessed in Hogsmeade. "What does she mean with that? She dated the most popular Quidditch Player at 14 years of age and she was spectacular at the Yule Ball. Who wouldn't want to date her?" Harry asked himself to sleep. The next day, he woke up early and had a nice breakfast at the Weasley's and apparated to work where a tall, blonde guy is waiting at his office. "Potter! Whatever happened to setting a good example? You're 5 minutes late!" Malfoy said with his usual smirk. Harry placed his things on his table. "Do you really think that I could set a good one?" Harry said. An intern handed him his schedule and some letters. "What do you want?" Harry said as he went through his letters. "Nothing, you haven't given me any work for almost a week! I'm getting really bored!" Malfoy said. Harry chuckled. "Join the club, mate!" Harry said. He opened a letter addressed to him from Seamus Finnegan. "What do you know, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan is getting married!" Harry said. Malfoy snagged the letter from him. "Oh no, they'll procreate more baby Gryffs! The horror!" Malfoy slumped on the chair across Harry's desk. Harry glared at the Slytherin. "Funny, but it's considerably better than Pansy Parkinson marrying Goyle!" Malfoy's face gave all the signs of nausea. "I'm seeing really Bad images!" Harry said. After several minutes, there was a brief silence. It was rare for them to have moments of brief silence, and Malfoy knew that something's bothering Potter. "Potter, are you still upset about Samantha, Vanessa, whatever her name is?" Malfoy asked. Harry shook his head. "No, I'm completely over her." Harry said. Malfoy can tell if Harry is telling the truth and he knew Harry really is over the cheating witch. "What are you thinking of? It's like you're about to go on another mission or something!" Malfoy said. Harry gave Malfoy a can-I-trust-you glance. "What do you think about Hermione?" Malfoy's jaw dropped. Who in the right mind would ask him about Hermione Granger? "What are you on?" Harry glared at Malfoy and right then; Malfoy knew that Harry is serious. "Well, I've always thought of Granger as a know-it-all. She can be really bossy and a bit domineering. She never loses answers to my remarks which made her more irritating. She was an ugly duckling; I bet that even you didn't recognize her at the Yule Ball at first glance." Harry remembered it so well. He was too busy staring at Cho Chang, when suddenly an unknown, very beautiful girl wearing blue robes entered. He had no idea that it was Hermione but thankfully, he didn't have to say it to her face. "Potter, Would you believe me if I tell you that she hasn't dated since Hogwarts?" Harry asked. This time Malfoy smirked at Harry. "Tell me Potter, if you were in any guys' position. Let's say you fancy Granger, you liked her for years but you can't do something about it. You know why? because he always has two guys walking side by side with her, hugging her, embracing her with open arms in newspapers and even in Hogsmeade weekends. What would you feel?" Harry paused for a moment to answer his question. "I guess we send some bad signals to blokes." Harry chuckled but also felt bad for Hermione.

Malfoy went out of Harry's office with a triumphant smile. He noticed that the other aurors are staring at him. They've never seen Malfoy smile like that before. "I'm going out." Malfoy told his assistant and stepped immediately at the fireplace going to the Weasley's. Fred and George welcomed him with a very shocked expression. Malfoy never came to their house alone. He always comes with Harry or Ron. "Hey, I need your help." Malfoy smirked. As much as they hate that smirk, the twins smell mischief all around the blonde guy. Meanwhile, at the office, Harry recieved a copy of the Daily Prophet with an attached note from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Read! Honestly, they never give up on putting us together...Bloody gits! _

_Hermione_

_P.S_

_I'm sorry for leaving without even saying goodbye; I was really pissed with you!_

_**POTTER IS STILL CRAZY FOR THE BOOKWORM**_

_**An Article by Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday, in Hogsmeade, the staff of The Daily Prophet has bared witness to a post-lover's spat between the-boy-turned-man-who-lived and the present transfigurations professor at Hogwarts. "It seems that Mr. Potter is really curious as to who the young Ms. is dating!" a passer-by said. Our field reporter, Mr. Collin Creevey, was lucky enough to have a muggle recording device at that moment._

_ "Hermione, you can be unfair sometimes." Mr. Potter was the first to initiate the conversation. Apparently, Ms. Granger is notorious for her temper. "Why is that?" Ms. Granger spat back. You know everything about my love life but you haven't given me any clue about yours! I doubt that even Ron knows who you're dating." It appears like Ms. Granger was hiding his love life from Mr. Potter but what you'll be reading next is shocking information. "If you really want to know, I haven't seen anybody since Hogwarts, never been asked out on a date. I'm an ugly prude who only cares about her books! Everyone is right about me all along!" At this point, we felt really bad for Ms. Granger. Apparently, we had a very big role in her love life or rather lack of one. We might have intimidated some potential suitors because of her rather exciting relationship with Harry Potter but it is really evident that our savior still has the same feelings that he had since their Hogwarts days. We're keeping our fingers crossed for these two to finally patch things up. _

Harry sighed after reading the article and called his assistant to come in. "Harry, you hurt her." Luna said. Luna Lovegood, now Luna Weasley hasn't really changed a bit. Except for being 6-months pregnant with Ron's kid, she's still painfully blunt. "I know and I'll be writing to her to apologize." Harry said. Luna's eyes spearkled. "Okay, let me just get my stationery set." Luna summoned her stationery set. "I'd better write to her myself. She'll go on fits, knowing that I'm too lazy to even write her a decent letter of apology." Luna handed the stationery set to Harry with a wide smile. "I'd better stay or you might write something stupid." Harry blinked at Luna. Honestly, does she ever think of the word she says? Harry scribbled his letter as Luna reads an issue of the Quibbler. Once Harry's finished, Harry gave the letter to Luna for inspection.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry for asking something that's completely none of my business. I shouldn't have said anything that could offend you or cause you pain. I must admit, I have just realized that one of the probable reasons for your lack of dates was our closeness back in our Hogwarts days and at the moment. Ron was taken out of the picture months ago but reading what the Daily Prophet is writing about us, I might have driven away some of your potential suitors. I'm sorry for that but nothing should ever come between us and our friendship. Always remember that._

_Love,_

_Harry _

"Good enough." Luna said. Harry stared at her in disbelief. What could be better than that? "Unless you want nothing more but her friendship, this is a great letter but if you want something more, just say the damn words!" Luna said. Harry gasped. "Luna, you're completely off the point." Harry said. Luna gave her an I-can-read-you-like-an-issue-of-the-Quibbler look. "Very well then, if you say so, I'll send this immediately. Harry, please get this over with so you can go on with your miserable job." Luna said. Once Luna had left the room, Harry started working on his records but his earlier conversation with Luna gave such a huge impact to his brainwaves.

_**I can't like Hermione, she's my friend.**_

_But do you want to stay like that forever?_

_**She's too smart for me.**_

_And you're too stupid to admit your feelings!_

_**I don't want to hurt her.**_

_You're just hurting yourself._

_**What if she doesn't like me?**_

_You'll know if you ask her!_

_**What if she says no?**_

_Get on with your miserable life!_

Hermione's in her office, checking essays by her students. She heard a lout tap on her window and saw two owls. One is Hedwig and the other is Ludwig, Malfoy's owl. She rarely receives any letter from her rival so she read it first with confusion.

_Granger,_

_If anyone asks you if the rumors of you, going to America for 5 years are true, say it's true. I have a plan. You're life will take a 360 degree turn once I'm finished. Please, for once in your life, trust me on this._

_Malfoy _

"What have you done this time, ferret?" She whispered. Then she opened the next envelope from Harry. There is a note from Luna.

_He's a git!_

_-Luna_

Hermione chuckled at Luna's straight-talk and then read Harry's letter. At last, Harry has seen the light that He's a walking warning label but what's done is done and there's nothing that will change the fact the Daily Prophet is actually trying to get them seem like a couple. "Professor Granger, may I come in?" Baron Bloch entered the office. He's a scrawny little boy with round glasses like Harry. "Baron, I want you to take a sit." The 11-year old kid obeyed her. "Baron, I've read your essay and I was shocked. Of all the many topics that you could write about, why did you write about Harry Potter?" She asked. The young Slytherin's face paled. "Well, I've heard about him from everyone. He's written in all the recent books and he's a legend. Frankly speaking, I don't care about that. What I care about is who Harry Potter is. I've interviewed some people in the school and sent some owls to people who were close to him except you of course and I have learned that people loved him for many different reasons." Hermione was totally amused. "Very well then, Mr. Bloch, you may go back to your classes." Once the kid was gone, he put a big 'O' for Outstanding on the kid's paper.

A few weeks have passed and none of the trio has seen each other. Ron was busy with Quidditch, Hermione is giving big exams the whole week and Harry is preoccupied with his paperwork. Malfoy went to Harry's office and found Luna, reading a copy of the Quibbler. "Luna, I need your cooperation." Malfoy told his plan to Luna who's extremely cooperative besides her position as Harry's assistant. After a moment, Blaise Zabini who's just dropping by from the Department of International Cooperation joined in. "This is the most excitement that I had since I left Hogwarts! Maybe I could ask Creevey to cooperate too!" Zabini said walking excitedly out of the law Enforcement office.

Two weeks later, Harry went to the Weasley's for the usual Friday Boy's night with the twins, bill, and Ron. "It's been weeks since we saw you!" Fred said. Harry took a sip of his butterbeer. He never enjoyed fire whiskey; it was too much for him. "Well, I was really busy with paperwork." Harry said. "Are you dating someone?" George asked. Harry's face reddened. "No." He weakly said. "But you want to date someone, don't you?" Ron asked. Harry had no idea what to say.

_**Say 'You want to date Hermione'!**_

_No! That is absurd!_

_**Say it!**_

_No way!_

_**Say it!**_

_No way!_

"We met Blaise Zabini yesterday; he said that Hermione has just accepted a position as Head Mistress for the Salem Institute. They were looking for a graduate of Hogwarts and the name that came up on their list is Hermione's. Knowing Zabini, I don't know if I would believe the news." Fred said. Harry almost spit his butterbeer. Hermione didn't say anything about Salem. It must be a mistake. The Weasleys ultimately know that their plan is going well. Harry went home to his flat, very wasted; he didn't even realize that all he was drinking was butterbeer. He slept on the couch, not being able to reach his bed. The next morning, Harry woke up at the sound of owls tapping his window. Someone sent him both copies of the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet.

The Daily Prophet's headline reads:

_**Ms. Hermione Granger is leaving! How about Harry Potter?**_

_**An article by: Dennis Creevey**_

Meanwhile, the Quibbler's headline is:

_**Goodbye Ms. Granger!**_

Harry cannot believe what he's reading, she's really leaving. Another owl came swooping with a letter from the Department of international Cooperation.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_As Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, we're asking you to assist in our security measures about Ms. Hermione Granger's departure from Hogwarts later at 8:30 AM. Please meet her at her classroom where she'll be waiting for her escorts. Ms. Granger is an important envoy of our ministry; we are looking forward to the utmost safety measures to be applied._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Chief of Staff, Department of International Cooperation_

Quickly, Harry got ready for work. He has no idea but he wants to look presentable today so he picked his best robes. He went to his office where Luna, Malfoy and the other Aurors are waiting for him. "Here's the plan, Malfoy you'll be leading your squad in making sure that no one will get near Her – I mean, Ms. Granger. I'll be joining you there. We'll be apparating to Hogsmeade and we'll be flying to Hogwarts." Harry said. Malfoy just looked at Harry, smirking. Luna, on the other hand, is grinning. "It's 8:00; we have 30 minutes to get to Hogwarts." Harry said, they all apparated except for Luna and the other assistants. "Okay, does anyone have their brooms?" Malfoy asked. Some Aurors suspiciously forgot their brooms and apparated back to the office. "Mount your brooms." Harry ordered. The remaining Aurors mounted their brooms and went straight to Hogwarts. "Potter, you better check if she's ready, we'll wait outside." Malfoy said as they landed on the entrance. Harry nodded and flew inside the grounds. "As if I'll miss it!" the other aurors disapparated back to the office while Malfoy entered the grounds, following Harry. Harry got off his broom and ran towards the transfigurations classroom. "Where's Professor Granger?" Harry came across the Gryffindor House Ghost, Sir Nicholas. "She's still at the Great Hall, saying goodbye to her colleagues." The ghost said. Harry ran towards the Great Hall. Malfoy, on the other hand said a quick 'thank you' to the Gryffindor house ghost.

There's hustling and bustling at the Great hall. Everyone's having a blast after an excruciating week; they're finally getting a day without an exam. Some students flocked towards Hermione. They're giving her tight hugs for great marks which they have received for their exams. It was a record breaking exam. Almost 80 of the students have passed the transfigurations exams and it's all thanks to Hermione. Suddenly, someone fainted at the back of the Great Hall. "It's Harry Potter." The boy named Baron Bloch yelled. All heads turned towards the savior of the Wizarding world. Harry saw how a girl cried in Hermione's shoulder, she's probably sad about her leaving. Harry ran towards Hermione and gave her a tight hug. The whole hall is really silent. Their former professors don't even know what to do while Professor McGonagall is grinning widely. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me that you're leaving?" Harry asked. The whole hall is now filled with whispers. "Harry, I'm sorry but..." Harry cut her off. "You think you could just leave me here? Hermione, I can't believe you're just leaving without even saying goodbye! How could you do this? I've been your friend since we're eleven and now you're going to leave as if I meant nothing to you. Guess what Hermione; I'm not going to let that happen." Harry yelled. Hermione almost fainted. She has no idea just what Harry is saying. "How would you feel if someone you love will go away and will not be able to come back for five year? Can't you understand that there are people who love you! I love you!" Harry is now in tears. Hermione doesn't have a word to say. The whole school is filled with giggles. "Say it again Harry!" Hermione asked. "I love you! Hermione, don't leave me! Sorry I didn't realize this earlier. You were always there for me. You knew me more than anyone else. You liked my flaws and you kept my feet on the ground. Sorry I didn't take a minute to notice how beautiful you truly are." Hermione hugged Harry. "Harry, don't cry. Please, I hate seeing you cry." Hermione looked at Harry straight in the eye. "I love you too." At that moment, time stopped for Hermione and Harry. Their lips met and gave the most wonderful feeling that magic can never give. Love. Hermione saw Malfoy giving a salute and went out of the Great Hall before Harry discovers the truth and eventually skin him alive.

A few months later, Hermione and Harry had the most wonderful Wedding the Wizarding World has seen in centuries. It was a grand wedding at the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Malfoy and Ron were the Groom's men. Ginny is the bridesmaid and Luna is the matron of Honor. All the Ministry Officials, aurors, former classmates, the Order members, the Grangers, Gwarp, Hagrid and the professors are all there.

**WHAT HAPPENED WHEN HARRY KNEW THE TRUTH?**

"You're a dead man!" Harry said as he chased Draco around the office where the aurors who participated are all laughing their heads off. "Luna's a part of it too." Draco said. "She's pregnant! I can't skin her alive!" Harry said and at that moment, George, Fred and Ron and Blaise Zabini and Collin Creevey popped inside the office. "You got to admit Harry, you owe him. Bigtime." Ron said, trying to suppress his laughter. "Bloody gits." Harry sighed.


End file.
